Kickin' It: Ask her, Jack!
by ilikeactors21
Summary: Kim is the only thing that makes Jack nervous. Will he be the only thing that keeps them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Kickin' It: Kim and Jack's Love Story**

They were sitting beside the stairs **(where Jack and Kim sat in "Swords and Magic")** studying for the test they had coming up. Kim glanced up from her book and found Jack staring at her and smiling.

She laughed, "What?"

"You're too pretty. How am I supposed to focus on school with you sitting here?"he said.

Kim blushed really red when he said that. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Everyone thinks you're pretty! Don't you notice the effect you have on guys?"

**Kim's POV**

No, I thought, because the only guy I notice is you. Why doesn't he see that? He's the only guy I get nervous around, the only guy I will automatically do anything for, and the reason I work so hard to look good in the morning. And now I know it's worth it because he called me pretty! _TOO _pretty! Did that mean he likes me?

**Jack's POV**

C'mon, Jack just ask her out! She obviously likes you! Just go for it! _I can't._ _What if I'm wrong?_ She's sitting there blushing the color of a firetruck when you call her pretty! _Maybe girls do that with every guy who calls them pretty? _ASK HER!

I have this argument a lot with myself when i'm around Kim. The chicken side of me always wins.

**Kim's POV**

It's almost time for school to be over. I don't want it to be. I hate it when my time with Jack for the day ends. Except for when were at the dojo of course but...were practicing the whole time when were at the dojo. There isn't as much Jack time as there is at school.

"Hey, Kim can I ask you something?" Jack asked me with hopeful yet nervous eyes. This was it. This is what i've been waiting to hear since I met Jack! I decided to try and play it cool.

"Yeah, Jack?"

He took a deep breath and then something flashed across his face like he had changed his mind.

"Nevermind." He said looking mad at himself.

I couldn't let Jack get in the way of _us._

"No, no Jack ask me! What is it?"

"Nothing nothing! So you know that Spring Dance thing coming up?"

"Yeah?"

"How many over confident boys that you're way too good for have asked you yet?"

"Oh, yeah, um a few...dozen..." I answered truthfully. I had gotten quite a few offers.

Jack laughed, "Knew it. Which one did you say yes to?"

"None of them."

"Were they all really that bad?"

"No. It's just that there's one specific guy I'm hoping will finally get the guts to ask me." With that I got up and walked to my locker and left Jack with a look like he was thinking very hard.

**Jack's POV**

_Did she mean me?_ Of course she meant you! You're the only one who for some reason doesn't have the guts to ask her! _But what if she meant someone else?_You're looking at it wrong! What if she meant you! You will have missed you're chance and she'll end up going with someone that's nowhere near good enough for her. _I'm scared. _You're supposed to be super cool Jack! Not afraid of anything! _She's the one thing that scares me. _Get over it! Ask her! _I want to! _So do! _Maybe. _Don't be a wuss Jack!

Ok here she comes. I got up.

"Um hey Kim?"

She turned around and looked at me with those big brown eyes and I got tongue tied.

"Uh uh see you at the dojo today!"

She looked confused and dissapointed, "Yeah, see ya."

Stupid, stupid, stupid. _I know._

**Kim's POV**

He was going to ask me. I was sure he was going to ask me! He just keeps getting in the way of us being together! Well that was it. If he wasn't going to be able to simply ask me to a dance I am going to have to get over Jack for good. _Yeah right like that's possible! He's perfect! His only flaw is that when he gets around me he's too shy for his own good!_

**Jack's POV**

I have to ask her. I'm going to hate myself even if she sayd no for not trying if I don't ask her. Ok I'm going to right now. We were at the dojo and Kim and Milton were in the right corner of the mat stretching. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" I said.

Kim glanced at me and looked away like she was irratated.

"Hey, Jack!" Milton said happily.

"Is something wrong, Kim?" I asked her with concern even though I already knew.

"NO!" she yelled in a way that let me know she was pissed. She walked to the other side of the mat where Jerry and Eddie were. I followed her.

"Kim I need to talk to you." I told her. She pulled me aside.

"Why? So you can chicken out and dissapointingme again?"

"I know I keep letting you down and I'm really sorry! It's just that I've never liked a girl as much as I like you and it scares me how nervous I get when I'm around you because i'm used to being ." I blurted out.

"Do you think I don't get nervous when I'm around you?"

"Actually I know you do." I said, "But I'm definitely more nervous. I've never been too scared to ask a girl out before."

"Well don't have to be anymore. Because I, finally, get to say yes!"

"Whoa whoa whoa no! I've gone through all this! At least let me pose my question!" I said.

She laughed, "Okay, then? Yes, Jack, what is your question?"

"Kim Crawford, will you go to the Spring Dance with me?"

"YES! YES! YES I WILL!"

Way to go, Jack.

**Third-person POV**

He picked her up in his arms and swung her around like in all those old romantic movies. Then when he put her down she left her arms around his neck and leaned up and pressed their lips together.

"Whoa what did we miss?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah. Just a second ago Kim was telling me how mad she was at Jack." Milton said.

"I don't know. Things happen fast with those two!" Eddie replied.

Jack and Kim didnt hear a word of it. They were lost in each other's eyes.

**Ok I know that one probably wasn't as good as the first but i'm hoping it wasn't that bad. Let me know and give me ideas for the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ask her, Jack! Part 2**

**Kim's POV**

**(In Kim's bedroom on the night of the school dance.) **

I had just finished my hair and make up. My hair was curled in medium sized spirals just on the tips, I was wearing my usual eyeliner on the upper lid with a hint of shimmery glitter around my eyes and my eyelashes were curled and I put on my mascara. I walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom. I went into my walk in closet and picked out my dress. My dress was a pinkish purple color with sequins on the upper part, a bow underneath the sequins that wrapped around the dress, and the bottom was silk (the same as the bow). I slipped the dress on and grabbed my strappy heels that were sort of a metallic color. Last, I applied some light pink lip gloss. The whole time I was thinking about one boy, my date for the evening. I really hope he thinks I look pretty tonight...after all it is only for him...

**Jack's POV**

"C'mon guys! We have to hurry! It's already 6:15!" I said as Jerry and Milton rolled their lint brushes over me for the seventh time.

"We have to make sure you look good, Man!" Jerry replied.

When don't I look good? i Easy there boy. You only just worked up the courage to ask Kim to the dance. n True. But I still know I always look good... I smiled to myself. I started thinking about Kim. How pretty and smart and funny she was. Of course this caused me to lose track of time...

"Jack...Jack...JACK!" Milton yelled in my ear.

"AH WHAT?" I yelled back.

" You're gonna be late picking Kim up! The dance starts in 10 minutes!"

"Oh crap!" ok so we'll be fashionably late. No biggie. I hope...

I ran down the stairs on the side of my apartment and ran two streets over to Kim's house. I slowed down to a walk and calmly collected myself before I knocked on the door. When she opened ther door, I thought I had died and she was my angel taking me to heaven. I felt my mouth hanging open so I quickly shut it. She smiled at me and said hi. I was still a little too hyptnotized to speak in full sentences.

"Whoa..." was all that came out.

**Kim's POV**

He looked exactly like I hoped he would. Incredibly hot! He was wearing white pants and red high tops with black lases. He was also wearing a black button-up shirt with a black jacket. I also noticed he had on the necklace I gave him for his birthday last month. It made me smile even bigger when I saw that he couldn't speak when he saw me.

"You look pretty whoa yourself." I told him. He smiled at me and held out his hand. I took it and we started walking.

"Ya know you wouldn't have to walk if you'd let me teach you to ride a skateboard." He said.

I laughed, "I am _not_ riding a skateboard to a school dance!"

He rolled his eyes and we kept walking. He's always trying to get me to learn how to ride a skateboard. I guess he thinks that's just one more thing we can do together but it's his thing not mine. I was starting to get a little cold but I tried not to let Jack notice. I guess it didn't work because he took his jacket off, draped it over my shoulders and put his arm around me. I couldn't wait for this dance.

**Okay I hope you guys like it! I got some really nice reviews on the last one! I really want them to make a specific place for Kickin' It fanfiction but there probably won't be since we're only six episodes into season 1. Review please!BTW if you want to and you haven't seen them here are them pictures of Olivia and Leo from the premiere of the movie prom and these are the pics I used to describe Jack and Kim's dance outfits.**

**Leo/Jack:.**

**Olivia/Kim:./image/los-angeles-ca-actress-olivia-holt/112796734/2**

**And Livia/Kack:.?fbid=199078150127981&set=a.199077966794666.42471.179611725407957&type=1&theater**


End file.
